To make repairs or alterations to an existing pipe run, it is often necessary to insert into the pipe run a fitting. Inserting a pipe fitting into an existing pipe run is presently a time consuming operation. This is because fittings are most efficiently attached to pipe within the pipe run by attachment means requires a substantial amount of time to properly complete. The time lost in having to wait for proper attachment is a substantial problem where the inability to use the pipe run during the repairs or alterations adversely affects important plant operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of inserting a fitting into an existing pipe run without requiring long down times awaiting attachment to be completed.